


You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

by Lasgalendil



Series: Actual Disney Princess Shuri [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Goats, M/M, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: "It felt so real. So real."...I didn't like Marcus and McFeely's Stucky-less screenplay, so I fixed it.





	You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

They weren't The Avengers anymore, but Nat could read each of her friends like a book. And the line of Rogers’ shoulders—

“Rogers? You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rogers said, scratching the back of his head. “I uh, I think so?”

* * *

 

“…so I tell him I gotta go, I hear the kids are up, and this dumb punk calls me back not thirty seconds later thinkin’ we adopted some Wakandan orphans or some shit and he’d fuckin’ forgotten.” White Wolf finished, tossing another bale of hay one-handedly. "I tell him it's _the goats_ , Rogers, Jesus."

Shuri snorted into her Starbucks. “And he worries you’re the one with memory problems. Hey, White Wolf, let me give you a hand."

His shoulders slumped. He sighed. Straightened. "Where's the fight?" 

"On it's way." 

 


End file.
